


Extremely short ego fics collection

by auraphantom



Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auraphantom/pseuds/auraphantom
Summary: Some really, really, extremely small mini fics, mostly regarding WKM and ADWM.





	Extremely short ego fics collection

Dark has a rustic mirror in his office. It rests on the wall right behind Dark’s desk, its broken.

It bothers Wilford, so he decides to surprise Dark by getting him a new mirror. He throws out the mirror, ignoring the weird whisperings coming from it, he can’t make them out anyway.

When Darks returns, he flips. It’s one of the rare times he shown any emotion, it seems to be panic. He begs, scream at Wilford to tell him where he disposed of the old mirror.

When he gets his answer he disappears for long. But when he does return, its with the mirror. He carried the hige thing alone, back into his office. He rips the new mirror of his wall and places the old rustic mirror back into its place, just like it was before.

He doesn't look at Wilford as the entire thing goes down, he doesn't speek to him.

After this incident he doesn’t talk to Wilford for a month.

**Author's Note:**

> I told ya this is extreamly short.


End file.
